


New Hopes, New Starts

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU for the Huntress Returns, Au for 1x17, Cuddles, F/M, Reunions, admittance of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Dinah and Quentin reunite before Laurel comes home.





	New Hopes, New Starts

Dinah was sat at the dinner table at Laurel’s house, looking through some papers.

From the doorway to the kitchen, Quentin observed his wi-ex wife.

Little frowns crossed her face every now again, and sometimes a little smile.

He was supposed to be making her coffee, but instead, he was entranced by her-her beauty, and the way she was totally focused on finding their daughter. Their Sara, who was hopefully going to return home to them again.

Dinah felt his eyes on her, and met his gaze. “Quen?”

He snapped out of it. “Huh? What?”

“You were staring. At me.” She clarified.

Quentin went red. “Wasn’t.”

“You were too! What d’you want?”

He saw the anger and confusion in her eyes, and looked at his feet. “Well, I was just thinkin’ about how beautiful you are, doing little things. Even looking through some papers.”

“Oh.” Dinah’s cheeks coloured. “Thank you, I guess.” She said, a little smile lighting up her face-this time, directed at him.

“That’s alright, it’s the truth.” Quentin replied. “I-”

“You what?” She asked.

“Um, it doesn’t matter. You wanted coffee, right?”

“Yes, please. Go easy on the milk, two sugars.”

“I remember.” He smiled at her, and went to make the drink.

Dinah paused for a moment, mulling over the conversation-what did it mean? For them, for her? She missed him as her husband desperately, and the past few days with him and Laurel had been… nice. Good, actually, once they’d got over the awkwardness of being together again, and Quentin’s initial refusal to be part of the search for their youngest.

She turned her attention back to the papers, and a couple minutes later Quentin made his way into the room, placing a cup of steaming coffee in front of her.

“Thank you, Quentin.” Dinah smiled, taking the cup and drinking.

Quentin sat down next to her, and looked at the papers.

She peeked over the rim of her cup and him, he is focused solely on the documents.

His expression is relaxed, and he's smiling slightly.

He shifted to look at her, and she quickly looked down so he didn't catch her staring.

"Di?" Quentin asked.

She moved her gaze to his own. "Yeah?"

"Are you sure that we're going to find Sara? We'd given up home, but..." He trails off.

"I have a feeling in my bones that she's still alive, and I am going to keep looking for her until I find my baby again. Our baby."

He takes her free hand in his own. "Okay, then I'll help you. If you feel it, then I believe in that feeling."

"Thank you." Dinah squeezed his hand in her own, and then let go.

Her skin tingled with the feeling of being connected to his own again, no matter how little it was.

She had another drink, and together the pair looked through the documents.

After they've finished, Dinah sat back. "It's getting late; Laurel will be back soon. I have some calls to make."

"Okay." Quentin responded, and took a deep breath. His head swam with things he wanted to say to her.

She noticed him frowning. "Quen, what's wrong?"

"I miss you so much." He admitted. "I've really enjoyed spending time with you, and Laurel these past couple days."

"Oh Quentin." Dinah smiled at him, a little sadly. "I miss you too, love." She said, setting her empty cup down and taking his hands in her own.

He looked into her eyes. "So?"

"How about we make another go of it? Us being together?" She suggested.

"Really?" Quentin asked hopefully.

She smiled at him, properly, more brighter this time. "Yes, I _am_."

He leaned forward, and kissed her.

She smiled against his lips, and hummed.

When they pulled apart, Dinah smiled. "I love you, Quentin." She stated, pecking him on the lips.

"I love you too, Dinah."

Laurel came home, and was shocked to find out that her parents were getting on and working together to find Sara.

She joined in, and after the final call is made, the family enjoy takeout together.

"So, are you and Dad back together?" Laurel asked her mom when they were doing the washing up, and Quentin was taking a call from work.

"Yeah, we are." Dinah confirmed, placing a plate in the washing up bowl. "How d'you feel about that?"

"Mmm..." Laurel mused. "I feel happy. When Sara comes back, it will be just like old times."

"Yeah, almost." Her mother agreed.

A while later, Quentin and Dinah are cuddled up in bed together, after they have made love.

"I missed that." Dinah said and, planted a kiss on his chest.

"Me too." He agreed, smiling at her. "It's been too long."

"It really has."

She rested her head on his chest, and closed her eyes. "I love you, Quentin Lance."

"I love you too, Dinah Drake."

"Dinah Drake _Lance_." She corrected him and he chuckled, pulling her a little closer.

They fall asleep together-for them, tomorrow will be a new full day of being a reconciled couple-and together, they would find their daughter.


End file.
